Carved Stone Skull
Items article |image=Carved stone skull.jpg |caption=The Carved Stone Skull in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Carved Stone Skull was an artifact used by Kain in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. It could be found in the chapter Explore the Citadel and was discovered in the Water forge within Vampire Citadel. Profile Defiance-Item-CarvedStoneSkull-Find.png Carved stone skull.jpg Defiance-Item-CarvedStoneSkull-Gain.png Def-Inventory-CarvedStoneSkull-Front.PNG Defiance-Sealed-CarvedStoneSkull-RustedScales.png Defiance-Item-CarvedStoneSkull-Placed.png Defiance-Item-RustedScales-Placed.png Defiance-Sealed-CarvedStoneSkull-RustedScales-Open-1.png Defiance-Sealed-CarvedStoneSkull-RustedScales-Open-2.png The Carved Stone Skull was a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance that was used by Kain in the chapter Explore the Citadel as he ventured into the Vampire Citadel in Nosgoth's early history. After entering the forge areas of the Vampire Citadel, Kain was transported through several warp gates, passing through the Light forge and fire forge on the way to the water forge. Within the forge Kain could find a sealed door in the main chamber notably containing spaces for two distinctively shaped artifacts. In an adjacent chamber Kain discovered the Carved Stone Skull on a small podium in front of the tomb of the original Guardian of States. The item itself consisted of a golden skull overlaid on the abstract symbol for the principle of Death. The Death symbol in the background was a grey/brown or faintly golden color with a gold trim around the edges. Beneath the arch of the symbol the golden skull was positioned facing to the right - notably the skull was fanged and had a death symbol carved into its forehead. Returning and collecting nearby Rusted Scales at the tomb of the original Guardian of Death, Kain could open the locked door and find a secret chamber where he could collect the Lightning fragment of the Balance Emblem. Notes Def-Inventory-CarvedStoneSkull-Front.PNG Def-Inventory-CarvedStoneSkull-Back.PNG *The Carved Stone Skull is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in the official guide. The artifact is labelled in game files as "cit_artifact_five" and its final holder is listed as "cit_lock_five". *The Carved Stone Skull is notably representative of the principle of Death and the Pillar of Death - being made up of the abstract Death symbol used since Soul Reaver 2 and an ancient vampire skull. Despite this, the item is actually found in front of the tomb of the original Guardian of States. Similarly the Rusted Scales represent the principle and Pillar of States and is found in front of the tomb of the original Guardian of Death. These represent not only the combination of both items required to open the lock but the elemental Water of the Water forge and Water Reaver - created by a combination of the states and death principles. *As with some other items, the smaller inventory window shows slightly different colors to the item itself, with a lighter death symbol and a greater contrast between the symol and the skull. *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Carved Stone Skull appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-Item-CarvedStoneSkull-Find.png|The initial location of the Carved Stone Skull Def-Inventory-CarvedStoneSkull-Front.PNG|The Skull in the inventory Defiance-Sealed-CarvedStoneSkull-RustedScales.png|The Carved stone Skull lock (right) along with the Rusted Scales lock (left) Defiance-Texture-CarvedStoneSkull.png|The texture of the skull item Defiance-Texture-CarvedStoneSkull-Lock.png|The texture of the skull lock Defiance-Model-Object-Cit artifact five.png Defiance-Model-Object-Cit lock five.png See also *Death *States *Original Guardian of States *Rusted Scales *Water *Water Forge (Defiance) *Mortanius's Death Orb References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance